The Birthday
by Fryeguy
Summary: Mew's birthday is just around the corner and Mewtwo wasn't invited! So Mewtwo must seek revenge against Mew in his epic quest to ruin the birthday party.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic. After reading tons of other people's works something finally drove me to write my own. Other than that there's not much else to say. Leave a review, tell me the good and the bad things. Thanks for reading!**_

_**...**_

"I can't believe this!" Mewtwo had just come back from a leisurely walk through the forest, only to find his home completely vandalized. He bent down and grabbed the single sheet of paper that had defiled the mouth of his cave. Looking it over he took note of the perfect handwriting and girlish swirls. Only one creature on this planet could write something so _disgustingly _perfect.

_**You are invited to Mew's birthday party!**_

_**For a great time with great friends**_

_**bring your invitation to the Ilex forest and be ready to have**_

_**the time of your life! **_

_**The party will be held at 7:00am three days from when you**_

_**recieve this invite.**_

_**See you there!**_

_**~Mew**_

"There's a party?" Mewtwo crumpled the paper in his hand. He couldn't believe this, why would someone leave this here? It was obviously left there to mock him, to inform him of a party

that he wasn't invited to. "That bastard..." He muttered. For some reason no one could see how much he was hurting inside. His pain stemming from the flimsy idea that he couldn't find his purpose in life or something. Why he worried so much about what his purpose is and not that he's basically a dirty hobo squatting in some cave however, is a mystery.

Suddenly Mewtwo spun around and with all his might angrily threw the balled up paper towards the forest. Instead of sailing into the bushes, the paper simply unfolded in the air and landed gently on the ground. In a fit of rage not unlike that a small child Mewtwo blasted the invite with a column of flame, which leapt from the paper onto a bush, which set a tree on fire, which started a small forest fire. "Dumbass..."

"WHAT!?" Mewtwo screamed over the crackling of the burning forest, "WHO SAID THAT!?"

A small, green, worm like creature crawled out of a burning bush scuttling away before he caught our hero's attention.

"You!" Mewtwo reached out to the Caterpie with a Psychic attack and levitated it into the air. "How dare you insult me? Do you know who I am!?" Mewtwo barked.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!"

"Why would you even think of insulting the great Mewtwo?"

"Because you set the forest on fire, you asshole!" The Caterpie said, his demeanor completely changing from helpless to angry.

"Oh yeah." Mewtwo nonchalantly glanced at the inferno that was consuming the woods. "I suppose I'll have to put that out." He tossed the Caterpie into his cave and floated into the air. "Wait here." Mewtwo flew out of view of the bug leaving it dumbfounded at the fact that he could just start a forest fire and be so nonchalant about it.

"...So then I got home and saw the invitation outside of my cave! Can you believe that? Mew was sooo set on just stomping on my feelings he just left it there to mock me!" Mewtwo had just gotten back from from putting the forest out and he was dumping his frustrations onto the Caterpie he found earlier.

"It sounds to me that he just wants you at his party. Could you please put me down?"

"Sorry," Mewtwo put the Caterpie down. "But that's just what he wants me to think!"

"Putting me down?" The bug asked.

"No! That he wants me at his party, so I can show up and look like an idiot! Why else would he leave that invitation?" Mewtwo put his face in his hands. "I just don't know why he has to mock me all the time. You know what I mean?"

No answer.

Mewtwo looked to where he set the Caterpie down and saw that it was gone. It must have walked off while he was ranting. "And now I'm talking to myself again." He walked into his cave and picked up the MP3 he had stolen few days ago. "I need Linken Park..." Mewtwo plopped himself onto his makeshift bed and attempted to turn it on. Unlike the last time though, the screen flashed an empty battery symbol indicating that it was out of power. Mewtwo whimpered and dropped the music player, tears sliding down his face. Mewtwo felt his eyes getting heavy and decided to get some sleep. Pulling his blanket over himself he prepared to sleep, even though he was just going to spend the night crying like a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darkness surrounds me,**_

_**Darkness surrounds you too.**_

_**My purpose? I cannot see,**_

_**All I know**_

Mewtwo put down his pencil. As much as he loved his hobby of writing deep and philosophical poems, he had trouble finding words that hinted at his true feelings but still kept them somewhat hidden. Inspiration wasn't hard to find though. After all he had spent the night crying and reflecting on his completely horrible life that no one could _ever_ understand. He drew tons of inspiration from that alone.

"Hmm, what rhymes with too?" He muttered to himself. "All I know is... All I know is..." He repeated it to himself over and over again trying to come up with another line.

"How about 'All I know is I love you'?"

"That's... pretty good. But I'd better change it to 'hate you'. I don't want come across as soft." Mewtwo hypocritically said. He quickly scribbled down the line and scanned over his masterpiece.

"Perfect! Now it needs a name..."

"Name it 'Angst'. Seems like a good name to me."

"No, I've already written one called 'Angst'..." Mewtwo said to the voice. Then he realized the fact that he was talking to a voice! He whirled around to see who was talking, but no one was there.

"Who's there? Show your self!" Mewtwo commanded. When no one came forth he yelled out "Where are you!?"

"In your head. I'm your schizophrenia!" The voice chirped.

"No, why?" Mewtwo fell to his knees with tears tumbling down his face, he threw his head back like in those really dramatic movies. "ARCEUS, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?" Not only did his life already suck because he didn't know his purpose or something stupid like that, but now with Mew's birthday coming up and his newly developed schizophrenia he really had a reason to complain.

"Hey, calm down! I didn't think you would have a panic attack." The voice said as a small pink creature known as Mew appeared out of thin air. "It was just a joke." Mewtwo immediately became hostile at Mew's appearance.

"Oh it's _you." _Mewtwo spat, putting as much malice in the 'you' as possible. "Have you come to mock me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Did you get the-"

"Yes I got the letter! You couldn't have been more clear that you didn't want me there! You didn't have to mock me by leaving it there so it could..." Mew sighed as his clone continued his rant on how alone and sad he was. _It's better just to let him whine than interrupt. _Mew thought to himself.

"...And that's why I hate you!" Mewtwo finished.

"Look Mewtwo, you can think what you want, but if you want to go to the party you can still come. No ones stopping you." Mew sighed again. Dealing with Mewtwo was nothing short of a headache.

"I don't need your pity." Mewtwo crossed his arms and put his back to Mew. After a few minutes of silence Mew decided to leave as he turned around to exit the cave Mewtwo called out to him. "Wait, before you go, don't forget to tell Arceus to bite me. God of pokemon my ass..." Mew, puzzled at this random request and not wanting to start a new conversation politely nodded and flew away.

Now that the original had left, Mewtwo finally realized his purpose in life. To ruin Mew's party no matter what the cost. But he couldn't do it alone, he needed someone just as twisted and vile as him, someone he could rely on. A smirk took form across his face, he knew just where to find her. Mesprit the deity of emotion was a fickle pokemon. She only helped people when she was happy, and she was only happy when she was high. A tugging sensation grew and pulled him out of the cave, teleporting him miles away to Goldenrod City.


End file.
